Baba Yaga quotes (Hoyle 3)
thumb Baba Yaga has a relatively unique personality as far as the characters in Hoyle 3 go (which certainly make her sound like a witch), she has her own catch phrase when referring to the player, 'dearie' which is certainly very witch-like saying. She shows a bit of egotism and arrogance when she wins, but will 'let the player win sometime'. Perhaps a slight tendency to poke jabs at the player for an uncessful move. But she is relatively gracious when she loses at some games (although she will still make a rather nasty grimace), but curses in others. She uses euphamisms such as 'rats', and 'goody' in some games. Besides her basic talk animation, she has a smile in which she bares her teeth, adn arches her eybrows. He wide opened mouth-ed laught, with squinty eyes, and a very angry looking grimace when she loses with closed eyes and teeth showing. Text files 16100.tex 0 Guess I'll just pass. 1 I'm passing this one. 2 I pass. 3 You have to pass, dearie. 4 Looks like you'll have to pass. 5 You're going to have to pass. 6 Don't touch those! 7 Tsk, tsk. Those are mine, dearie. 8 I wouldn't touch those if I were you. 9 Are you going to finish choosing a hand? 10 You still have to finish choosing, you know. 11 Why don't you just finish choosing your hand? 12 How can you play? You haven't chosen a domino. 13 Choose a domino first. 14 You can't play before you choose a domino. 15 Well, well! I won the hand! 16 I won this one, dearie. 17 One hand for me. 18 You won one! 19 Looks like you won this one. 20 This hand's yours, dearie. 21 Well, this one's a tie, eh? 22 This time, nobody won. 23 I guess we tied this one. 24 You know you can't do that! 25 That's an invalid play! 26 What are you trying to do? That's invalid! 27 Oh, curses! You won! 28 Aacch! I lost the game! 29 I'll get you for this, dearie. 30 Oh, I'm so happy! I won the game! 31 That's all right, dearie - I'll let you win sometime. 32 Oh, I'm just so good at this! 33 We don't have a score yet. 34 There is no score. We haven't started the game. 35 We'll have a score after we start playing. 16200.tex 0 Oh, all right. If you have to have it that way, it's a draw. 1 Can't take the pressure, eh, dearie? We'll call it a draw, then. 2 All right, all right. It's a draw. 3 No, I don't think so. I want to play some more. 4 Think I'd make it that easy on you? No. 5 Sorry, dearie. I'm not ready to give up yet. 6 Why are you trying to move that piece backwards? 7 Only kings get to do that, you know. 8 That piece isn't a king! 9 No, no, no! Not that square! 10 That's not a square we're playing on, dearie. 11 That square's not in play. 12 Don't think you can get away with that! 13 Tsk, tsk, tsk. Invalid move! 14 You can't move there. 15 That's not your piece, dearie. 16 Hands off my pieces! 17 Try moving one of YOURS. 18 You get to move first. 19 You'll go first. 20 You go first, dearie. 21 If you have a jump, you have to make it. 22 You have to take that jump, y'know. 23 It says in the rules that if you have a jump you have to take it. 24 You're a king! 25 Now you're a king! 26 You're a king now! 27 I'm a king! 28 Now I'm a king! 29 I'm a king now! 30 Wow! What a move! 31 Fantastic move! 32 I don't believe it! What a move! 33 You play really well. I'd like to play again. 34 You won that one, but how about giving me another chance? 35 Okay, you win. Want to play again? 36 Hey, I won that one! Let's play again! 37 All right, I won that time. What do you say to another game? 38 I'm the winner! Want to play again? 16300.tex 0 Oh, my! Looks like I got the high roll. 1 I'll just go first, dearie. 2 I rolled high. 3 Well, you got the high roll, dearie. 4 Go ahead, you got the high roll. 5 You go first! 6 It's not time to roll the dice yet. 7 You really can't roll the dice right now. 8 Leave those dice alone until it's time to roll! 9 Tsk, tsk, tsk! That play's invalid. 10 You can't do that! 11 Stop! That play's invalid! 12 Well, now, I think I'll just double. 13 Ready to double, dearie? 14 I'm ready to double. How about you? 15 All right. I accept your double. 16 Well if you insist, we'll double. 17 All right, we'll double then. 18 No! I'm not going to double! I'll just concede the game. 19 You can't MAKE me double! 20 I won't double! I resign. 21 Tsk, tsk! You can't double this time. 22 Sorry, dearie. You doubled last time. 23 Hands off that cube! It's mine! 24 You can only double at the start of the turn, you know. 25 Stop that! You can only double at the start of the turn. 26 The turn has already begun. You can't double now. 27 Hands off the cube! We've doubled all we can this game. 28 We can't double any more this game. 29 This game has been doubled to the limit, dearie. 30 You KNOW you have to use the largest die. 31 Use the largest die. 32 If you can only use one die, it has to be the larger one. 33 You can't play that man - he's off the board. 34 That man's not in play. 35 You moved that one off the board already. 36 Not so fast, dearie - you still have a man on the bar. 37 You can't move while that man's still on the bar. 38 You'll have to get that man off the bar first. 39 Maybe you should roll the dice first, hmmm? 40 You can't move until you've rolled the dice! 41 Roll the dice first! 42 That's MY man! Leave it alone! 43 Play your own men! 44 Hands off my man! 45 I'm just going to pass, now. 46 I'll pass, dearie. 47 It looks like I'll have to pass. 48 Oh, my! Looks like you have to pass, hmmm? 49 Passing, dearie? Too bad. 50 You have to pass. Hee, hee. 51 Aah! You captured my man! 52 Oh, no! My man is on the bar! 53 You captured my man! 54 Hah! I got your man! 55 That's your man on the bar, dearie. 56 I captured your man! 57 You can't bear off yet! 58 It's too early to bear off. 59 You can't bear off yet, you know. 60 Roll again, dearie. 61 You have another roll coming. 62 Time to roll again. 16400.tex 0 You're blocked, you know. 1 You're blocked, dearie. 2 There's a blockade in your way. 3 Tsk, tsk, tsk! You can't advance a blockade! 4 You can't move both of those to the same square. 5 Advancing a blockade isn't allowed! 6 Count again, dearie - that's not what you rolled. 7 You've moved to the wrong space. 8 Count your roll and make that move over. 9 You can't enter a pawn on that roll, dearie. 10 It takes a one to get a pawn out. 11 You'll have to wait until you roll a one. 12 THAT should slow you down! 13 Try getting around that! 14 How do you like my blockade, dearie? 15 Aaah! A blockade! 16 Oh, no - a blockade! 17 How will I get around THAT? 18 You go first, dearie. 19 You got the high roll. 20 You get to go first. 21 Well, well - looks like I rolled high. 22 Hah! I'm ahead already! 23 I'll go first. 24 Not so fast! Wait for a one! 25 You can't enter a pawn with that roll! 26 Only on a one, dearie. 27 Go ahead - finish your move! 28 I'm waiting on you, dearie. 29 Finish your move! 30 We're not going to allow THAT move! 31 That move's invalid, you know. 32 That's an illegal move! 33 Oh, goody! You lose a turn! 34 Looks like you rolled doublets one too many times! 35 You lose your turn! Serves you right! 36 Rats' tails! I have to lose a turn! 37 Oh, I just hate that third doublet! 38 Three doublets! Just when I was doing so well! 39 You captured my pawn! 40 How dare you capture my pawn! 41 Do that again, and I'll turn you into something unpleasant. 42 I captured your pawn! 43 Did you see me capture your pawn? 44 I got your pawn, didn't I? 45 Roll again, dearie. 46 Go ahead - roll again! 47 Roll again! 48 YEEECH! You won! 49 You won the game! Curses! 50 Oh, I just hate it when I lose the game! 51 Hee, hee, hee, hee! I won! 52 I won the game! I won the game! 53 Oh, I just love it when I win the game! 54 You don't have a move, you know. 55 It doesn't look like you have a move. 56 You're going to have to pass. 57 I'll pass, dearie. 58 Looks like I'll just pass. 59 I'll pass. 60 I can beat that, dearie. 61 That wasn't much of a roll, was it? 62 I can do better than that. 63 Not so fast! Wait for a three! 64 You can't enter a pawn with that roll! 65 Only on a three, dearie. 16500.tex 0 You have to roll the dice first, dearie. 1 Don't you think you ought to roll the dice? 2 Better roll the dice, hmmm? 3 You'll have to lock in a choice for your score category now. 4 It's time to choose your score category for your hand, dearie. 5 Don't you think you ought to lock in your score category? 6 I'm afraid you're stuck with the choice you already made. 7 You made a choice already. 8 You can't change your mind now. 9 You've got something in that category already. 10 You've already scored that one. 11 You can't score two hands the same, you know. 12 That's not your score sheet, you know. 13 Score your OWN score sheet! 14 Why would you want to put a score on someone else's sheet? 15 It's not your turn. 16 It's not your turn. 17 You can't play now - it's not your turn. 18 You don't have any rolls left. Just score your hand. 19 That was your last roll. Better score your hand. 20 Time to score your hand. 21 You kept all your dice - there's nothing left to roll. 22 Did you want to put some of those dice back in play? 23 You kept all the dice. Did you want to score the hand, or put some back? 24 Rats! I hate scoring zero! 25 Oh, that makes me so mad! 26 Drat the luck! 27 Got a big, fat zero, didn't you? 28 That's a zero for you! 29 That didn't work out too well, did it? 30 Well, I'd rather tie than have you win. 31 I suppose a tie is better than nothing. 32 A tie. Oh, well, at least you didn't win. 33 What a roll! Wish it was mine! 34 An extraordinary roll! 35 Rats! How fortunate for you! 36 I'll take Ones. 37 Ones! 38 I'm calling Ones. 39 I'll take Twos. 40 Twos! 41 I'll call Twos. 42 I'll take Threes. 43 Threes! 44 I'll call Threes. 45 I'll take Fours. 46 Fours! 47 I'm calling Fours. 48 I'll take Fives. 49 Fives! 50 I'll call Fives. 51 I'll take Sixes. 52 Sixes! 53 I'll call Sixes. 54 I'll take Four of a Kind. 55 Four of a Kind! 56 I'm calling Four of a Kind. 57 I'll take a Full House. 58 Full House! 59 I'll call a Full House. 60 I'll take a Small Straight. 61 Small Straight! 62 I'll call a Small Straight. 63 I'll take a Large Straight. 64 Large Straight! 65 I'll call a Large Straight. 66 I'm calling for a Yacht. 67 I want a Yacht. 68 I'll call a Yacht. 69 I'll take a Choice. 70 Choice! 71 I'm calling it a Choice. 72 You got a Yacht! 73 Oh, no - you rolled a Yacht! 74 You got a Yacht! Rats! 75 Look at that! I got a Yacht! 76 I got a Yacht! 77 Lucky me! A Yacht! 78 Hmph! Think you can beat me again? 79 Oh, no! You won the game! 80 You won this one, dearie. Care to try again? 81 I won! Goody! 82 I knew I'd win! 83 I'm the winner! Category:Hoyle 3